Keikeya's Revenge
by Vinny Thunder
Summary: As Gaius plans his assassination, President-Elect Billy Keikeya plans one of his own in his base of operations on Cloud 9...


Gaius looked around that primary site of his little commune, empty now. Most of his flock had followed the leads given him by his own personal version of Caprica Six, that angel of death who was now his own angel of hope, guiding him to reparation for his chosen sins. Certainly he could never have known where to send his camp of followers, but she had come to him, as if in a dream, and softly, even seductively, whispered in his ear, as she always had...

"You know what you must do, _Gaius. _You must kill the one threat to the burgeoning attempts at peace - between _Cylon_ and h_uman_. You must _kill _Billy _Keikeya_."

"But you must forgive me Caprica Six - you know I would follow your love and guidance to the end of the verse... but Billy is still a boy, a child really, a veritable babe in the woods! Even though he has taken up residence in Cloud 9, he could never oust the Presidency of the Free Colonies from Roslin as he hopes, even with Tom Zarek's admittedly questionable aid! Anyone who's enlisted _that_ tyrant's help has learned to regret it! Really-"

"_Gaius! Listen_ to me if you_ love_ me! Billy Keikeya will _end_ this newfound dialog of peace between the warring sons of God! You are his _instrument_, and only _you_ can wield his divine _power_ and _retribution_! Only you, my love, only _you _can do what must be _done_! You must s_lay_ Billy Keikeya, before _he_ slays us_ all_ with his _hatred _for all the things the Final_ Five _hold _dear_!"

Gaius had only mutely gazed into her eyes with implied tears of regret and resignation _brimming_ within his own.

President-Elect Billy Kekeiya glares down without any real understanding of Zarek's latest "report" that he's been trying to read for the last 45 minutes. It's no _use_ - even though the young boy who was so incensed into self-sacrifice by Dee's betrayal in that bar on Cloud 9 - the very place he had refitted, with Zarek's uncertain "_help_" through the raw muscle of his army of henchmen - _Oh __**Gods**__, what have_** I**_**done**__?_ - into his base of _operations_ to wrest the _Presidency_ from that growing madwoman, _Laura_ Roslin - even that boy could never have foreseen the difficulty his ultimate answer to _**Laura**__'s _rapidly increasing errors of judgement, grave with implied, and indeed, eventually proven _psychosis_ (if only to him, at least at first)...

_Laura_... _**my**__**G**_**ods**!

He had _loved_ her, for her _**f**_**ir**_**e**_, her_**c**_**apacit**_**y**_- indeed her _**c**_**ertaint**_**y**_ in the necessity of her ever-escalating _self-sacrifice_ for the good of her people - those p_eople_ whom she had _sworn_ to protect despite never _seeking out_ that _honor_, (for that was how she saw it, even though even _he_ would never have)... those people whom she had kept such a _**f**_**ir**_**m**_ but _**c**_**arin**_**g**_ _eye _on, if it was only represented as a global _statistic_ that did _nothing_ - **nothing** - to reveal the extent of her desire to _**save**_ them... caring at the cost of her own safety and - eventually - her very_ sanity_... She had grown so _**convinced**_ of her role as _**savior**_, driven to such drastic and destructive _exigencies_ by the **C**_**amall**_**a**he had so freely _**supplied**_ her with, even when she had been_** incarcerated**_ for her sweeping and **extravagant **_**mistakes**_ at the hands of her newfound spiritual _certainty_... a certainty he had tacitly _agreed_ to - if not actively supported - but he _had_ supported her growing insanity in any _way _he _**could**_. _Oh_, his misguided_**youth**_!

- **How **_could I have been such a __**fool**__?_

Please Laura, _please_

_**Laura**__! See the _**love**_ I _**had **_for you, that I have even _**now**_... as I seek to _**strip away **_the _**power **_that is eating_** away** _the _**core**_ of your _**spirit**_ - that spirit that was so indomitable, so _**undeniable**_... it _**couldn't**_ be denied, not by Commander Adama, not by_** anyone...**

_not even _**me**_... _

**never**_** me...**_

**Kekeiya**_, that _lickspittle_who brought you your _**C**_**amall**_**a **_even when it was _**killing **_you... and __**breaking**__ my __**heart**__..._

_...__**Laura**__..._

_...I have no __**choice**__... I'm so _**sorry**...

_...You'll never expect him when he breaks in... and nothing can___**stop**_ him __**now**__, not even _**me**_... the __**boy**__ that __**Bill **_**tried**_ to encourage into _**bravery**_ he didn't__** possess**__ by _**telling**_ him the sweet __**lie**__ that _**you**_** wanted**_** me**_ to __**succeed**__ you... I know, I ___**know **_that you could never do such a thing for __**me **__- I was never __**meant**__ for this any more than you __**sought**__ it__** out**__ -_

_- but even __**now **__I don't have the _**courage **_that _**General Adama**_ had __**asked **__of me, even __**required**__ of me - not enough to prevent your _**death**_... not now..._

_**End of Chapter **_**1**

_**...**_


End file.
